


Love at first sight (the rocky lynch love story) In Editing - Ryder James - Wattpad

by Ryderj19



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: 7:[function(t, B), F/F, I, J(_, N - Freeform, Null - Freeform, O, R, T, e - Freeform, e), e)), formatObject:e, fulfilled:n, i.value, l(t, n), n+1, new b(t.receiver, o.receiver, r):(r.become(i), receiver:e, rejected:o, t(n, w)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryderj19/pseuds/Ryderj19
Summary: Just your typical R5 fangirl and her friends living their lives when one day something happens that could possibly change their lives forever!





	Love at first sight (the rocky lynch love story) In Editing - Ryder James - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Love at first sight (the rocky lynch love story) In Editing - Ryder James - Wattpad

 

 

main#parts-container-new{visibility:hidden;display:none}

 

(function(_,e,rr,s){_errs=[s];var c=_.onerror;_.onerror=function(){var a=arguments;_errs.push(a);  
c&&c.apply(this,a)};var b=function(){var c=e.createElement(rr),b=e.getElementsByTagName(rr)[0];  
c.src="//beacon.errorception.com/"+s+".js";c.async=!0;b.parentNode.insertBefore(c,b)};  
_.addEventListener?_.addEventListener("load",b,!1):_.attachEvent("onload",b);  
_.onunload=function(){_errs=[];_.onerror=null;};})  
(window,document,"script", "53ac1f813bad15c805003527");

 

!function(e){"use strict";var r=["tagName","trackImpressionHelper","ownerDocument","Access is denied","bmi_SafeAddOnload","EBCallBackMessageReceived","'cu' is null or not an object","Automation server can't create object","PAPADDINGXX"],t=[],n=["a.wattpad.com"],o=function(r){var t=new RegExp("(?:^|; )"+encodeURIComponent(r)+"=([^;]*)").exec(e.document.cookie);return t&&t.length>0?e.decodeURIComponent(t[1]):null},a=function(e){if("string"!=typeof e.url||"undefined"===e.url)return!0;for(var r=0;r<n.length;r++)if(e.url.indexOf(n[r])>-1)return!0;return!1},s=function(n){var a=n.message;if(o("mw-no"))return!0;for(var s=0;s<r.length;s++){if("string"==typeof a&&a.match(r[s]))return!0;if("object"==typeof a&&a.message&&"string"==typeof a.message&&a.message.match(r[s]))return!0}return"string"==typeof n.url&&-1!==t.indexOf(n.url)||!!e.navigator.userAgent.toLowerCase().match(/googlebot/)},i=function(){var r=parseInt(sessionStorage.getItem("Errorception_reported"))||0;sessionStorage.setItem("Errorception_reported",++r,0);var t=r>=25;return 25===r&&wattpad.utils.pushEvent({category:"error",action:"ratelimit-exceeded|"+wattpad.utils.currentUser().get("username"),label:e.location.href}),t},u=function(e){return a(e)&&!s(e)&&!i()};e._errs=e._errs||{},e._errs.allow=function(e){return u(e)}}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=errorception-blacklist.min.js.map

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

  


  * [ ](http://my.w.tt/?nextUrl=/story/9391378?_branch_match_id=link-408569389462511771&utm_content=share_reading&utm_medium=link&utm_source=android&wp_originator=yJIK9bovrrZuJkGKaGLuCCN4Trht%2Fe3TyRoP4q4cjH%2FGKC%2BYGY3QTRWToKEKxDQQdwhvzeVCKZkswfjE7d2UwCi%2BIzjDbo10wgyiCO0vZJz5HbajB6mf4UTB1HgZAADm&wp_page=reading&wp_uname=Ryder_james)
  * [Discover ](http://my.w.tt/UiNb/7uu5MnNplE#)

Browse

[Action](http://my.w.tt/stories/action)

[Adventure](http://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)

[ChickLit](http://my.w.tt/stories/chicklit)

[Classics](http://my.w.tt/stories/classics)

[Fanfiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)

[Fantasy](http://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)

[General Fiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/general-fiction)

[Historical Fiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/historical-fiction)

[Horror](http://my.w.tt/stories/horror)

[Humor](http://my.w.tt/stories/humor)

[Mystery / Thriller](http://my.w.tt/stories/mystery-thriller)

[Non Fiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/non-fiction)

[Paranormal](http://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)

[Poetry](http://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)

[Random](http://my.w.tt/stories/random)

[Romance](http://my.w.tt/stories/romance)

[Science Fiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/science-fiction)

[Short Story](http://my.w.tt/stories/short-story)

[Spiritual](http://my.w.tt/stories/spiritual)

[Teen Fiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/teen-fiction)

[Vampire](http://my.w.tt/stories/vampire)

[Werewolf](http://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)

[All Action](http://my.w.tt/stories/action)

    * [#apocalypse](http://my.w.tt/tags/apocalypse) [#streetlit](http://my.w.tt/tags/streetlit) [#superheroes](http://my.w.tt/tags/superheroes) [#survival](http://my.w.tt/tags/survival) [#escape](http://my.w.tt/tags/escape) [#urban](http://my.w.tt/tags/urban)

[All Adventure](http://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)

    * [#children](http://my.w.tt/tags/children) [#hero](http://my.w.tt/tags/hero) [#motorcycle](http://my.w.tt/tags/motorcycle) [#royal](http://my.w.tt/tags/royal) [#warrior](http://my.w.tt/tags/warrior)

[All Chicklit](http://my.w.tt/stories/chicklit)

    * [#divorce](http://my.w.tt/tags/divorce) [#friendship](http://my.w.tt/tags/friendship) [#jealousy](http://my.w.tt/tags/jealousy) [#lovetriangle](http://my.w.tt/tags/lovetriangle) [#relationships](/tags/relationships%20) [#wedding](http://my.w.tt/tags/wedding)

[All Classics](http://my.w.tt/stories/classics)

    * [#destiny](http://my.w.tt/tags/destiny) [#edgarallenpoe](http://my.w.tt/tags/edgarallenpoe) [#lovetriangle](http://my.w.tt/tags/lovetriangle) [#revenge](http://my.w.tt/tags/revenge) [#shakespeare](http://my.w.tt/tags/shakespeare)

[All Fanfiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)

    * [#5SOS](http://my.w.tt/tags/5SOS) [#anime](http://my.w.tt/tags/anime) [#aphmau](http://my.w.tt/tags/aphmau) [#augustalsina](http://my.w.tt/tags/AugustAlsina) [#bts](http://my.w.tt/tags/BTS) [#camren](http://my.w.tt/tags/camren) [#dramione](http://my.w.tt/tags/dramione) [#harrypotter](http://my.w.tt/tags/harrypotter) [#imagines](http://my.w.tt/tags/imagines) [#justinbieber](http://my.w.tt/tags/JustinBieber)
    * [#magcon](http://my.w.tt/tags/Magcon) [#nalu](http://my.w.tt/tags/nalu) [#onedirection](http://my.w.tt/tags/OneDirection) [#phanfiction](http://my.w.tt/tags/phanfiction) [#sasuke](http://my.w.tt/tags/sasuke) [#teenwolf](http://my.w.tt/tags/TeenWolf) [#vkook](http://my.w.tt/tags/vkook) [#yaoi](http://my.w.tt/tags/yaoi) [#yurionice](http://my.w.tt/tags/yurionice)

[All Fantasy](http://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)

    * [#battle](http://my.w.tt/tags/battle) [#dragon](http://my.w.tt/tags/dragon) [#magic](http://my.w.tt/tags/magic) [#mythology](http://my.w.tt/tags/mythology) [#princess](http://my.w.tt/tags/princess) [#suspense](http://my.w.tt/tags/suspense)

[All General Fiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/general-fiction)

    * [#urbanfiction](http://my.w.tt/tags/urbanfiction) [#madness](http://my.w.tt/tags/madness) [#journey](http://my.w.tt/tags/journey) [#couple](http://my.w.tt/tags/couple) [#thriller](http://my.w.tt/tags/thriller) [#fitness](http://my.w.tt/tags/fitness) [#lies](http://my.w.tt/tags/lies) [#obsession](http://my.w.tt/tags/obsession) [#literaryfiction](http://my.w.tt/tags/literaryfiction)

[All Historical Fiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/historical-fiction)

    * [#gothic](http://my.w.tt/tags/gothic) [#knight](http://my.w.tt/tags/knight) [#medieval](http://my.w.tt/tags/medieval) [#regency](http://my.w.tt/tags/regency) [#viking](http://my.w.tt/tags/viking) [#western](http://my.w.tt/tags/western)

[All Horror](http://my.w.tt/stories/horror)

    * [#asylum](http://my.w.tt/tags/asylum) [#cannibalism](http://my.w.tt/tags/cannibalism) [#creepy](http://my.w.tt/tags/creepy) [#doll](http://my.w.tt/tags/doll) [#ghost](http://my.w.tt/tags/ghost) [#haunted](http://my.w.tt/tags/creepypasta) [#nightmare](http://my.w.tt/tags/nightmare) [#scary](http://my.w.tt/tags/scary) [#terrifying](http://my.w.tt/tags/terrifying)
    * [#zombie](http://my.w.tt/tags/zombie)

[All Humor](http://my.w.tt/stories/humor)

    * [#college](http://my.w.tt/tags/college) [#comedy](http://my.w.tt/tags/comedy) [#confession](http://my.w.tt/tags/confession) [#funny](http://my.w.tt/tags/funny) [#jokes](http://my.w.tt/tags/jokes) [#satire](http://my.w.tt/tags/satire) [#travel](http://my.w.tt/tags/travel)

[All Mystery / Thriller](http://my.w.tt/stories/mystery-thriller)

    * [#blackmail](http://my.w.tt/tags/blackmail) [#crime](http://my.w.tt/tags/crime) [#death](http://my.w.tt/tags/death) [#detective](http://my.w.tt/tags/detective) [#murder](http://my.w.tt/tags/murder) [#spy](http://my.w.tt/tags/spy)

[All Non Fiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/non-fiction)

    * [#animals](http://my.w.tt/tags/animals) [#dating](http://my.w.tt/tags/dating) [#family](http://my.w.tt/tags/family) [#memoir](http://my.w.tt/tags/memoir) [#selfhelp](http://my.w.tt/tags/selfhelp) [#truecrime](http://my.w.tt/tags/truecrime) [#war](http://my.w.tt/tags/war)

[All Paranormal](http://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)

    * [#angels](http://my.w.tt/tags/angels) [#betrayal](http://my.w.tt/tags/betrayal) [#demons](http://my.w.tt/tags/demons) [#mermaid](http://my.w.tt/tags/mermaid) [#monster](http://my.w.tt/tags/monster) [#reincarnation](http://my.w.tt/tags/reincarnation) [#urbanfantasy](http://my.w.tt/tags/urbanfantasy) [#witchcraft](http://my.w.tt/tags/witchcraft)

[All Poetry](http://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)

    * [#emotional](http://my.w.tt/tags/emotional) [#prose](http://my.w.tt/tags/prose) [#forgiveness](http://my.w.tt/tags/forgiveness) [#happiness](http://my.w.tt/tags/happiness) [#moon](http://my.w.tt/tags/moon) [#dance](http://my.w.tt/tags/dance) [#nature](http://my.w.tt/tags/nature)

[All Random](http://my.w.tt/stories/random)

    * [#astrology](http://my.w.tt/tags/astrology) [#awkward](http://my.w.tt/tags/awkward) [#dare](http://my.w.tt/tags/dare) [#life](http://my.w.tt/tags/life) [#zodiac](http://my.w.tt/tags/zodiac)

[All Romance](http://my.w.tt/stories/romance)

    * [#billionaire](http://my.w.tt/tags/billionaire) [#blacklove](http://my.w.tt/tags/blacklove) [#badboyxgoodgirl](http://my.w.tt/tags/badboyxgoodgirl) [#bwwm](http://my.w.tt/tags/bwwm) [#forbiddenlove](http://my.w.tt/tags/forbiddenlove) [#gay](http://my.w.tt/tags/gay) [#badboy](http://my.w.tt/tags/badboy) [#interracial](http://my.w.tt/tags/interracial) [#lesbian](http://my.w.tt/tags/lesbian) [#LGBT](http://my.w.tt/tags/lgbt)
    * [#love](http://my.w.tt/tags/love) [#mafia](http://my.w.tt/tags/mafia) [#newadult](http://my.w.tt/tags/newadult) [#office](http://my.w.tt/tags/office) [#sexy](http://my.w.tt/tags/sexy)

[All Science Fiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/science-fiction)

    * [#aliens](http://my.w.tt/tags/aliens) [#dystopia](http://my.w.tt/tags/dystopia) [#epic](http://my.w.tt/tags/epic) [#evolution](http://my.w.tt/tags/evolution) [#forbidden](http://my.w.tt/tags/forbidden) [#space](http://my.w.tt/tags/space) [#steampunk](http://my.w.tt/tags/steampunk) [#timetravel](http://my.w.tt/tags/timetravel) [#virtualreality](http://my.w.tt/tags/virtualreality)
    * [#zombieapocalypse](http://my.w.tt/tags/zombieapocalypse)

[All Short Stories](http://my.w.tt/stories/short-story)

    * [#crazy](http://my.w.tt/tags/crazy) [#creepypasta](http://my.w.tt/tags/creepypasta) [#cute](http://my.w.tt/tags/cute) [#newyork](http://my.w.tt/tags/newyork) [#sad](http://my.w.tt/tags/sad) [#urbanlegend](http://my.w.tt/tags/urbanlegend) [#weird](http://my.w.tt/tags/weird)

[All Spiritual](http://my.w.tt/stories/spiritual)

    * [#bible](http://my.w.tt/tags/bible) [#christianity](http://my.w.tt/tags/christianity) [#christmas](http://my.w.tt/tags/christmas) [#desi](http://my.w.tt/tags/desi) [#faith](http://my.w.tt/tags/faith) [#god](http://my.w.tt/tags/god) [#heaven](http://my.w.tt/tags/heaven) [#islam](http://my.w.tt/tags/islam) [#muslim](http://my.w.tt/tags/muslim) [#quran](http://my.w.tt/tags/quran)

[All Teen Fiction](http://my.w.tt/stories/teen-fiction)

    * [#badgirl](http://my.w.tt/tags/badgirl) [#breakup](http://my.w.tt/tags/breakup) [#comingofage](http://my.w.tt/tags/comingofage) [#drama](http://my.w.tt/tags/drama) [#heartbreak](http://my.w.tt/tags/heartbreak) [#highschool](http://my.w.tt/tags/highschool) [#playboy](http://my.w.tt/tags/playboy)

[All Vampire](http://my.w.tt/stories/vampire)

    * [#incubus](http://my.w.tt/tags/incubus) [#occult](http://my.w.tt/tags/occult) [#succubus](http://my.w.tt/tags/succubus) [#twilight](http://my.w.tt/tags/twilight) [#vampireromance](http://my.w.tt/tags/vampireromance)

[All Werewolf](http://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)

    * [#alpha](http://my.w.tt/tags/alpha) [#beast](http://my.w.tt/tags/beast) [#beta](http://my.w.tt/tags/beta) [#hybrid](http://my.w.tt/tags/hybrid) [#luna](http://my.w.tt/tags/luna) [#mates](http://my.w.tt/tags/mates) [#pack](http://my.w.tt/tags/pack) [#possessivealpha](http://my.w.tt/tags/possessivealpha) [#rejection](http://my.w.tt/tags/rejection)
    * [#wolf](http://my.w.tt/tags/wolf)

  * [ Create ](http://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](http://my.w.tt/UiNb/7uu5MnNplE#)

    * [Clubs](http://my.w.tt/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](http://my.w.tt/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](http://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](http://my.w.tt/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](http://my.w.tt/takethepledge)







  
[Log in](http://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F9391378%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-408569389462511771%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dandroid%26wp_originator%3DyJIK9bovrrZuJkGKaGLuCCN4Trht%252Fe3TyRoP4q4cjH%252FGKC%252BYGY3QTRWToKEKxDQQdwhvzeVCKZkswfjE7d2UwCi%252BIzjDbo10wgyiCO0vZJz5HbajB6mf4UTB1HgZAADm%26wp_page%3Dreading%26wp_uname%3DRyder_james)  
[Sign Up](http://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F9391378%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-408569389462511771%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dandroid%26wp_originator%3DyJIK9bovrrZuJkGKaGLuCCN4Trht%252Fe3TyRoP4q4cjH%252FGKC%252BYGY3QTRWToKEKxDQQdwhvzeVCKZkswfjE7d2UwCi%252BIzjDbo10wgyiCO0vZJz5HbajB6mf4UTB1HgZAADm%26wp_page%3Dreading%26wp_uname%3DRyder_james)  


  
[ ](https://taptap.app.link/download?pt=168516&mt=8&ct=wattpad-navbar-all_eng&utm_source=wattpad&utm_medium=navbar&utm_campaign=all_eng)

  
**NEW:** Introducing Tap. Addictive chat stories for your


End file.
